Love Saved Us All
by I know okay
Summary: Pansy Parkinson writes an article about Harry and Draco's engagement and love that surprises both of them. HP/DM COMPLETE.


**Love saved us all**

**Summary: **_Pansy Parkinson writes an article about Harry and Draco's engagement and love that surprises both of them._

**AN: ** _Just another short little one shot. I got a new computer, finally, and am trying to get used to it for now. Now that my computer won't crash every 10 minutes perhaps I can get back to my longer stuff. I won't post anything though unless it's completely written._

"Harry, I want you to take a look at this," Draco said leaning down over Harry's shoulder and placed an article on the desk before Harry.

Harry looked at it and noticed it was for the paper he owned. After the war and all the trouble with the _Daily Prophet_ and _The Quibbler_ not being taken as a serious paper he decided to protect his reputation by owning his own paper. Draco got credit by mentioning it to him and now ran the paper called _Freedom of Truth_. Harry had no interest in running the actual paper. The article was about Harry and Draco's engagement and was written by Pansy Parkinson, of all people. Harry never knew why Draco agreed to hire her, but they were friends and she couldn't find a job anywhere else. No one knew she would become one of the best writers at the paper back then. Harry turned his attention to it. Draco only brought the articles he thought Harry would find important to his attention.

_**The Boy Who Lived Twice and a former Death Eater now Engaged**_ _by Pansy Parkinson._

_I'm sure you are wondering how these two enemies could have ever found love with each other. That's because love is all around them. Love saved me, even after trying to sell out Harry Potter. Love also saved you. Love won the war, as Harry Potter says every time someone can ask him. I can hear your scoffing out there, but it's true._

_I always thought that real power was strong magic, money, political connections, and the ability to have people fear you. It is powerful, but it isn't real power. When I tried to give Harry, who I now consider a friend, over to Voldemort, it was out of fear and terror. Enough people had died already or had been tortured, including those I loved. Who cared if one boy died and many more were saved? Ironically that was the sentiment of the late headmaster, Albus Dumbledore. _

_Love saved everyone involved in the war. It was love for life that made James and Lily Potter fight on the light side. That love ended in their death, but not before Lily's love saved her son from death at the hands of Voldemort the first time. For most of you that is not enough to say love is power, but let me prove it to you._

_Severus Snape is another proof of love. No, he had no real love for Harry. He did, however, love Lily Potter and would do anything to protect her son. His sacrifices as a spy during the war and his ultimate sacrifice of his life was all for love. He did many things for both Harry and his godson, Draco, all because of love, even if they didn't understand them at the time._

_Harry willingly sacrificed his life for everyone when he walked into the Forbidden Forest to meet Voldemort. He could have run or decided to do nothing, as so many of you did. He didn't. Harry stood firm and gave up his life for all of us. No one else alive today has done more for the magical world. Why? The answer is love. Harry loves humanity, even when they haven't treated him well, including me and you. He came back to save us from Voldemort because of love when he could have stayed dead. No one would blame him, but he had to make sure no one else fell victim to that madman._

_Another example of love is when Narcissa Malfoy lied to Voldemort about Harry being dead. No, she didn't do it because she loved Harry. She lied because he told her that her son was still alive. It was love for her son, Draco, that gave her the strength to lie. She knew her family's life of terror would only increase if Voldemort won._

_Love saved Draco's life when he was caught in the _fiendfyre _during the battle. Most people would have left their enemy to die then, but Narcissa had saved his life for her son already. So no, it wasn't romantic love, or even friendship type love that made Harry save Draco. Again it was Harry's love for life that made him go back and get Draco and his friends to get Gregory Goyle. Most people would have let them die in that fire and instead of one death there would have been three. _

_Harry faced Voldemort one last time because he wanted everything in the war over and it didn't matter if he died for good this time. He wanted everyone else to live and have happy lives. That should be evident since we have become friends and he's about to marry Draco Malfoy. It's love that has made him use some of his wisdom in getting purebloods to learn about muggles and vice versa. If we have more understanding of each other perhaps we can avoid another war such as this one._

_My hope is that with this new alliance of a powerful couple that love each other dearly that you can put the past behind you and move forward in love. Everyone will be better off for it._

_Cheers to the new couple. May they have a long and happy life together, full of love._

"Hmm… it's not the article I expected from Pansy about our engagement, but it's nice," Harry told Draco when he was done reading it.

Draco smiled. "Yeah, me neither. There is some work that could be done on the article itself, like you saving me before my mother saved you, but she's right. Love is more powerful than anything else," Draco said and kissed his fiancée on the head.

"I love you, too, Draco," Harry responded and pulled Draco into his lap for a proper kiss.


End file.
